


【炎博】如何照顾一只幼博

by UnaAlbus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaAlbus/pseuds/UnaAlbus
Summary: 博士他变小了————源石技艺真好使√
Relationships: 炎博
Kudos: 23





	【炎博】如何照顾一只幼博

**Author's Note:**

> #喜闻乐见幼博梗，炎客带娃（？）  
> #还是我家那个暴躁男博，跟姐妹讨论了下一致认为我家这个估计幼化之后能熊出天际，暴躁的小坏蛋（妈妈爱他√）  
> #私设萨卡兹的尾巴一定程度内可以自由伸缩  
> #已交往前提

1  
博士变小了。

战场上所向披靡的罗德岛指挥官居然会不小心着了敌对术士的道，还是这么莫名其妙的法术。所幸战斗已经结束，并不会造成太大骚乱……才怪。

炎客从掉在地上的宽大防护服里拎出一只赤条条的小博士时发出的笑声响彻了整片战场，急急忙忙赶来的阿米娅慌乱地解救下因为某个恶劣的萨卡兹笑到发颤而被迫在半空晃悠的博士，无奈又有点生气地说：“别笑了炎客先生，博士会这样也有你护卫失职的原因。”

“抱歉，”笑得直不起腰的刀术师毫无诚意地认错，“毕竟我以为那种小法术他可以轻易应付的，谁想得到还有这种……有意思的毫无用处的源石技艺。”话说到一半他憋着笑斟酌了一下用词，眼睛愉悦地半眯着。

很久不曾这样大笑过的萨卡兹愉悦得连尾巴都下意识晃了起来，下一刻那条像黑色闪电的不规则硬尾却被什么东西一口咬住。痛觉窜上脊柱直达大脑，炎客爆了句粗口下意识拔刀就要砍向挂在自己尾巴上的不明物体，刀刃却堪堪停在了对方面前，再前进一分那还带着婴儿肥的肉嘟嘟的小脸上就要多条疤了。

*卡兹戴尔粗口*

看来某人不仅是变小了，还变傻了。炎客看着挂在尾巴上的小屁孩费力地踮着脚站在地上，一脸自以为是的凶神恶煞，忍不住一把拧上了那鼓起的腮帮子。手感还挺不错。

阿米娅在一旁慌慌张张地不知该怎么下手，又怕硬扯会弄疼炎客，毕竟博士看上去咬得非常拼命。炎客却不管这个，他掐住小博士的下巴迫使他松口，轻松把人从自己遭罪的尾巴上摘了下来，然后揪着对方的后颈提到自己面前，咧嘴作恶鬼状恐吓道：“臭小子你*卡兹戴尔粗口*当那是逗猫棒呢？”

被吼了的博士鼓着被掐的通红的腮帮子哇得哭出了声，炎客差点失手把人当炸弹丢出去。

2  
返回罗德岛后凯尔希亲自给博士做了检查，确认没什么大问题（除了咬炎客尾巴弄破的嘴唇），这个状态最多也就持续三天后，阿米娅才松了口气，帮体检结束的小博士穿上衣服。

一旁跟过来的炎客被凯尔希委以重任未来三天都要寸步不离保护博士，而他还没说出口的抗议被对方几句话轻飘飘堵了回去——“他会变成这样都是你的失职吧，给我好好负责，阿米娅最近没空，刚好趁这个机会试着改善一下你们那糟糕的关系如何？”

改善个屁的关系。炎客在心里骂道。

看来幸灾乐祸确实要付出代价。不久之前他还疯狂嘲笑某人居然中了这种小儿科法术，现在却轮到自己来照顾这麻烦的小鬼了。

炎客从医疗部出来的时候因为不耐烦下意识加快了步子，直到身后传来小小的跑步声他才想起自己已经多了个小尾巴了。刚停下脚步，“小尾巴”就不偏不倚撞到了炎客的小腿肚上。

炎客倒是一点感觉都没有，低头却瞧见了小博士捂着被撞疼的鼻子眼眶含泪的样子——柔弱、稚嫩，根本无法和他所见过的这个人的任何一种样子联系在一起。

这家伙本来泪腺有这么发达吗？炎客上一次面对小孩子已经是很多年前了，他有点烦躁地薅了把头发，蹲下身跟博士齐平，伸手去拉对方捂着鼻子的手，想看看到底撞成了什么样。

小博士却并不愿意配合炎客，仍旧死死地捂着鼻子，拿没什么威慑力的大眼睛瞪着他，含糊不清地嚷嚷：“大坏蛋！”孩子的目光干净澄澈，被这么瞪着炎客居然真的感到了一丝心虚，他不自在地撇过头叹了口气，然后单手把小孩抱了起来，让对方坐在他臂弯上。

突然的腾空让小博士下意识揽住了炎客的脖子，变得宽广开阔的视野似乎让他感到新奇，小小地惊呼出声，把刚才一点不愉快抛到九霄云外。

炎客觉得有点好笑，眼下情况恰好与他记忆里的画面相颠倒，倒让他心情莫名其妙好了很多，正想着，一偏头视线却正好撞上小家伙有些泛红的鼻子和嘴唇上渗出丝丝血迹的伤口，炎客下意识放平了嘴角的弧度：“疼？”

“嗯？”听到炎客说话，小博士有些不明所以地移回视线。他现在坐在炎客的臂弯里，倒比炎客还稍微高些了，只能低着头去瞧刀术师的眼睛。他一向机灵，很会察言观色讨大人喜欢，可对上炎客的目光却没看出个所以然，只觉得那双眼睛真好看，比他见过的最喜欢的琉璃珠都要通透明丽，就算不对着太阳也折射出炫目的光来。

小孩子忘性大，单单被人托在胳膊上都能兴奋地忘乎所以，哪里还记得自己之前狠狠撞在眼前这个罪魁祸首的腿上，不仅鼻子疼得发酸，连被凯尔希处理好的伤口都开始渗血。

但是嘴唇上好像有点痒痒的。

博士皱起小眉头，想伸出舌头舔舔，然而舌尖还没探出口，那个位置就已经被人占领了。

炎客在问出声之后就非常自然地凑近帮他把那点血舔掉了，末了轻啄了一口，还想继续顺势吻下去的时候炎客却突然僵住了，舌尖上残留的细微甜涩也让他舌头发直。不管怎么说，眼前这个混蛋至少目前未成年。所以他刚才在干嘛？

博士对炎客突然的黑脸感到莫名其妙，却也没在意。他的注意力被嘴巴上有些奇妙的感觉吸走了，炎客舔过的地方已经不痒了，但是有点湿漉漉凉丝丝的，很舒服。博士还是忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔那里。

*卡兹戴尔粗口*

炎客觉得三天后某人恢复只能看到他被吊在舰桥上的尸体了。

炎客一肚子火没处撒，最后只能恶狠狠地掐住小博士软嫩的脸颊并对对方的反抗嗤之以鼻，好一会才消气便又开始嘲笑对方，礼尚往来博士在刀术师的手腕上留了个深深的牙印。

3  
两人回到宿舍后，炎客已经有些不耐烦了，一路上他对小家伙旺盛的好奇心和问题全都敷衍了事，所幸对方倒也没闹脾气。关上门给小博士塞了点零食玩具往床上一放，炎客开始照顾房间里的绿植。

没多久炎客却听到床那边传来咚的一声。

还以为某个人把自己玩到床底下去了的刀术师放下水壶三步作两步跨到床边——小博士一脸无辜完好无损地坐在床上，掉在地上的是他放在床头柜上磨刀用的砥石——很久以前某人亲自送来他宿舍的那一箱里的。到现在都没用完。

多动症？炎客挑挑眉，干脆把砥石放回了箱子。他该庆幸这东西是砸到了地上而不是砸到了那小混蛋的脚上吗？弹了下某个不听话的小屁孩的脑门，看着对方顺势倒在了床上，炎客的心情难以察觉地好了起来。

等炎客浇完水回到床边开始保养刀具时，宿舍的门被敲响了，他本以为是凯尔希或者阿米娅有任务找他，可聚在门口的却是罗德岛各位没有当值的女性干员们。首当其冲的就是充满活力的红发萨科塔，对方眨着明亮的双眼轻快地和他打招呼：“哟，炎客，听说老板变成小老板了我们都想来看看，你不介意吧？”

难道他说介意这群人还会乖乖回去不成。

“进来吧。”炎客侧身把人都放进来，刚想把床边的刀收起来就看到某个不怕死的小鬼已经快要把手摸上刀刃了。在造成任何流血事故之前，炎客及时地揪起小博士的后衣领把他丢到了一旁的能天使怀里。还真是一分钟不看着都不行，熊成这样这家伙根本不是什么稀有的普通人类而是乌萨斯吧。

在一众女孩子们对小博士各种亲亲抱抱一顿猛夸之后，炎客的宿舍终于恢复了安静。耳朵都快被吵炸还不能离开现场的萨卡兹劫后余生地吐出一口浊气，看着某个被女孩们盛情款待嘴巴都要咧到耳朵后面去的小色鬼飘飘然的样子，心情越发不爽。

但他总不能现在就揍这小东西一顿，不然凯尔希的手术台恐怕会很欢迎他。

晚上睡觉的时候炎客理所当然地失眠了。他一贯独来独往，睡觉也不习惯有别的生物的气息在周围，大多数时候只是闭上眼睛休息而已。佣兵的生活里，睡眠和死亡几乎能划上等号。

在罗德岛的日子却是从未想过的安定，一切都在那人的安排下井井有条生机勃勃，仿佛在荒芜的末世里，这艘漂泊浮沉的方舟真成了泰拉最后的希望，成了所有人寻而不得的桃源乡。

但这种幸福美满的表象只会让刀术师更加蠢蠢欲动，他不认为这些是真实的，也不认为这场美梦会一直延续下去。

炎客只知道，血是热的，刀是冷的，死亡是真实的，而战争永无止境。仅此而已。

但是那人的身体区别于这一切，是温暖的，是触手可及的，是属于他的。

当然……也是迷人的。身上有些热，炎客轻啧一声闭目养神，开始想一些无关紧要的事情，比如抱着博士的时候他似乎能休息得更好，但毕竟现在身边的只是个小鬼，比如博士恢复以后会不会记得这三天……直到有什么软乎乎的温暖的东西抓上了他的尾巴。所以为什么这家伙变小之后特别执着于他的尾巴？

炎客闭着眼，尾巴不耐烦地甩开了那只小手。没一会，尾巴又被抓住了，依旧甩开，这回一甩开那只手就又抓了回来。炎客暴躁地睁开眼就要骂人，刚张开嘴就听到身后传来细细的哭声，似乎只要他再甩开一次对方就能立刻嚎啕大哭。炎客身体变得僵硬起来，满嘴的话卡在喉咙口，哑了，最后只能无可奈何地叹气。

完全就是个被宠坏的小屁孩，炎客忍不住想到。他倒不是没见过被父母捧在手心的小孩，这样的孩子总是很脆弱，遇到点事就开始哭，时刻需要大人的关注和疼爱，但也是这些孩子，总能笑得像太阳一样，光芒四射，把一切都想的美好简单，仿佛是理所当然的。

他只是没想过博士小时候也可能有过这样一个平凡幸福的家。只要见过博士，谁都不会这样想。

炎客是罗德岛为数不多知道博士过去的人，但他也算得上一无所知。这家伙是在怎样的家庭长大的，在哪里学习，选择了怎样的工作，后来为什么去了卡兹戴尔，又为什么出现在罗德岛……炎客对博士在他们相遇前的事连一星半点都不曾窥见。

即便在卡兹戴尔的时候，博士也从不提及那些，而佣兵向来不会多问。因此直到博士一声不吭突然消失，炎客攥着钥匙在那个空荡荡房子里却发现自己甚至不知道该去哪找人的时候，他才意识到，自己不曾了解过这个来历不明的外来者。

炎客甚至不知道他是哪一天消失的。

回忆是最无用的事。

炎客揉揉额头驱散脑海里不快的画面，认命地翻过身将小屁孩往自己怀里带了点，将尾巴伸长了绕到前面给人拽在手里，没好气地说：“萨卡兹的尾巴可不像菲林的手感那么好，别那么用力，不然我可不保证你不会受伤。”不知道是不是听懂了，怀里抓着他尾巴的力道松了一点，相反，热源却更靠近了，那温度使他的胸口也微微发热，熨贴而舒适。

炎客意外地休息得不错。

4  
第二天。

凯尔希没想到这剂药的效果这么好，以至于在走廊看到相处融洽的炎客和小博士的时候，她多少有些愣住。

尽管所谓的相处融洽是指炎客不知道说了什么惹恼博士的话，导致小孩儿气得一个劲踩他的脚，而他本人毫不在意地拿刀柄挑起了博士的后领，凑近小孩的脸，甚至笑着捉弄道：“哟，这是谁家的小猴子在撒欢？”

“略略略略臭炎客大尾巴狼！”被挑在半空的小博士做着鬼脸嚷嚷道，甚至顺势翻到了炎客背上，骑在他脖子上喊驾驾驾。

走近的凯尔希听到这样的对话一时也忍不住笑出了声，刚好打断了炎客对某个熊孩子的制裁。等到两人齐刷刷看过来她才轻咳一声装做什么也没发生，提醒炎客今天他该去医疗部检查治疗就离开了。

炎客表面点点头并不打算去，他不想把时间花在治疗无谓的绝症上，那没有意义。

结果那天医疗部干员们见到了久违的不配合治疗榜NO.1的炎客小朋友，还是被他们小小的博士小朋友推着进门的——尽管前者刻意在门口拖着不进来看某个博士无论怎么推都推不动他的笑话。真是个性格糟糕的大人，此刻众人想法出奇的一致。

晚上博士依旧是抓着炎客的尾巴入睡的。

5  
博士是在第三天的深夜恢复的。

刚刚从幼化状态回归的某人盯着近在咫尺的一张帅脸艰难消化了一下这几天发生的事，完事后恨不得穿回三天前掐死自己。但凡有条地缝他就钻进去逃避现实了。

沉痛默哀了一下极有可能被炎客逮着这破事嘲笑  
一辈子的悲惨未来，博士松开自己原本抓着不放的某萨卡兹的尾巴，轻手轻脚地下床预备逃离现场。还是等第二天装作什么都不记得好了，反正他失忆有前科的。

然而脚才刚踩到地面，左手小指就缠上了坚硬温热的不规则细长之物——那是炎客的尾巴，他抓了两个晚上，清楚的很……不不不那不是他抓的是另一个他！

那截尾巴很快顺着手背缠上了博士的手腕，微微勒紧，几乎要刺破皮肤，他听到炎客玩味的声音自身后响起：“怎么，今天不用抓着别人的尾巴才能睡觉了？”

炎客喊他的名字，用一种非常危险的语气，对方带着一层薄茧的手抚上他的后颈，就像这两天晚上睡觉时一样，传达的讯息却不是那时的安抚意味。灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳后，让博士的脖子一阵发麻。

见你他妈的鬼。博士从和炎客针锋相对以来，头一次想要落荒而逃。

====小剧场（不是）====

Q：对幼博的印象？  
炎客：死小孩熊的很。  
凯尔希：醒醒，你俩一个样。

屑博士不仅内战结束就玩消失，一重逢就搞失忆，现在睡了人（？）还想赖账，吃枣药丸。  
（博士：滚你妈的谁睡谁啊！）

另外不可以自己犯错还迁怒小孩子哦，炎客先生（

6  
罗德岛其实并没有什么小孩子穿的衣物，加上博士的特殊状况也只是仅仅三天，阿米娅就只买了两套换洗的，所以这几天博士睡觉完全是被炎客随手罩了件自己的T恤打发了的。

幼体状态能够直接盖住膝盖的超大号T恤此刻勉强算得上合身了，即使如此宽松的领口还是从博士肩膀上滑落了一截。毕竟炎客身高体格比原本的他就稍高大些。

有的遮就不错了，因为突然恢复导致下身光溜溜凉飕飕的博士欲哭无泪地想。更别提炎客的尾巴还勾在他手腕上，整个人若有似无地靠在他后背，手掌又严丝合缝贴在他后颈命门，仿佛下一秒就可以捏断他的脖子。

逃是逃不掉了。博士开始寻思分析现状希望找到能全身而退的对策，最后悲惨地发现任何选项都通往dead end。

“我也不知道自己小时候还有抓着什么东西才能睡着的恶习啊，炎客你都几岁了能不能别跟小孩子计较？”博士摸上自己的后颈试图把某个人的手掰开，两眼一闭开始破罐子破摔。

“所以我不是非常耐心地等你恢复了才来计较吗？”炎客挑挑眉，拍掉博士不安分地掰他手指的爪子，扳过人肩膀就往床上一摔，自己两手撑在对方脑袋旁边，尾巴依旧牢牢圈在人手腕上，顿了顿，居高临下地补充，“我可是忍了很久了。”

博士被这一摔吓得汗毛直竖，没被尾巴限制住的那只手扯着T恤下摆拼命往下拉，双腿不自觉地并拢，梗着脖子直视压在他上方的炎客，几乎有点结巴起来：“大，大哥，咱能别一言不合就上下位吗？这让我很没安全感真的。”你tm还好意思说，居然差点对小孩子下手变态刀术师！

博士的动作并没有起到任何遮掩的效果反而欲盖弥彰，炎客依旧从那隐约泄露出的半点风光认识到身下的人处于下身真空的状态。倒也不怪博士，毕竟前几分钟他还是副孩子模样，内裤自然不可能合身。

“这个样子，你刚才打算去哪呢，博士？”炎客的脸色阴沉了下来，尾音听起来几乎像在磨牙。刀术师掐住了博士的下巴不让他躲开自己的视线，拇指有些粗暴地捻过对方的嘴唇，尾巴松开了手腕却攀上光裸的大腿，顶开两腿间的空隙沿着白嫩的皮肤继续往上。

回——房——间——啊——当然是！唇瓣被捻得充血有点火辣辣的疼，博士咽了口口水在心里骂着，嘴上却怂的很：“误会误会，我就是起，起来倒杯水。”硬质的不规则长尾在大腿上攀爬的诡异感觉实在让人无法忽视，更糟糕的是小博士还被刺激地微微抬了头。羞耻感使得热度一点点爬上脸和耳朵，博士有点尴尬地把衣摆又往下扯了点，一句话硬生生断成了两句。

“哦？平时那股嚣张劲呢，怎么少两件衣服就温顺得跟绵羊似的？”炎客颇觉新鲜，装作没发现对方的小动作。手下的肌肤微微发烫，躺在他下方衣衫不整的博士也看起来秀色可餐。除却一开始捉弄对方的心思，炎客现在有点想做了。

我看你需要被我可爱的后辈收拾一顿才知道什么叫温顺的绵羊。博士在心里翻了个白眼，表面上也懒得再好声好气：“你tm怎么回事三天不打上房揭瓦是不是？”给老子一条裤子当场给你一拳揍床底下去信不信。

“上房揭瓦的也不知道是谁，皮三天差点把家都拆了？”炎客微眯起眼睛，放过了博士的下巴转而探进T恤的下摆抚上精瘦的腰肢。不止三天没做了倒是真的。

“谁小时候还没拆过嗯……炎客！”腰际的敏感点突然迎来熟悉的抚慰，理直气壮的顶嘴半途变调成了腻人的尾音，哪怕被主人及时遏制也足以让刀术师觉得口干舌燥下体发烫，博士气急败坏地拔高了声音喊他的名字，两只手忙着去阻止他作乱的尾巴和手。

恼羞成怒，警告，拒绝，还有一点不易察觉的情欲。

炎客非常受用地品尝着那一声呼唤里包含的情绪，并没去理会那点微不足道的抵抗，轻易就将博士的双手扣到了头顶。他喜欢在这种时候从对方嘴里听到自己的名字。

自从他们正式成为恋人后博士还从没在床上强硬地拒绝过他，不然以两人的性子比起做爱更有可能发展成近身肉搏。毕竟确认关系似乎并没有给他们平时的相处模式带来多大变化，两人依然倾向于用拳头解决问题。

“嗯唔，等……我不想做。”博士试图跟炎客理论。对方的手已经顺着腰线一路抚摸到他胸前，力道并不温柔地捻揉着漂亮如花蕊的乳尖，尾巴在大腿根上紧紧缠了一圈，防止猎物逃脱。毫不遮掩欲望的爱抚让博士不由自主地微微抬起了腰，下意识抿紧了嘴防止自己不受控地发出更糟糕的声音。

他倒不是真的不想做，只是炎客每次做起来都没个底，爽是爽完了，事后爬不下床却也成了常态。他总不能每次都跟凯尔希说自己腰闪了。

炎客对此并不在意，反正他很快就能让这家伙再也忍不住那些动听的声音。他俯身去咬博士的耳垂，湿润的舌尖舔过脆弱敏感的耳廓，甚至试探着进出耳内模拟性交的动作，带着薄茧的手放过了已经颤抖挺立颜色娇艳的乳珠转而动作粗暴地捏住了下方并不柔软却富有弹性的乳肉。

胸前和耳边的双重刺激让博士几乎要就此发出求饶的声音，暧昧的水声近得避无可避，让他脑内甚至浮现出了两人之前欢愉的景象。身体非常诚实地给出了反应，半勃起的性器迅速充血挺立，让博士忍不住想给予前端一点刺激抚慰。

可两只手被炎客扣的严严实实，他只能难耐地磨蹭双腿，只是腿刚合拢就碰上了那条几乎被他忽略的尾巴。比体温还稍烫一些的坚韧长尾在白皙的腿上勒出艳丽的红痕，刚才下意识的举动甚至让尾巴擦过了一边的卵袋，前端颤抖着吐出一点半透明的前液，博士被激地闭眼仰起脖子，泛红的眼眶落下生理性的泪水，嘴里泄出一丝撩人的呻吟。

“哈，自找的是吗？”炎客将这视为邀请，甚至还有余裕嘲笑博士自作自受，后者半睁着水雾迷蒙的眼毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，还试图说点什么，在那之前炎客先堵住了他的嘴。

热烈而饱含欲望的一个吻。刀术师灵活滚烫的舌尖和娴熟挑逗的技巧几乎让身下的人溺死在他的呼吸里。

一吻结束博士早就晕头转向忘了自己原本想说什么，只凭着最后一丝理智喘息着拒绝在他身上开疆拓土的侵略者：“够了，哈啊……唔，炎，停下，呃唔！”一直蛰伏在大腿上的尾巴却在这时突然发难圈住了挺立的前端，甚至收紧嵌进了滚烫的柱身，博士不受控制地尖叫出声身体猛地向上弹起，突如其来的巨大快感和受虐般的疼痛让他差点直接抽搐着射出来，尾巴却又将喷薄欲出的精液严实地锁在柱身里。

“撒谎的惩罚，博士。”炎客把T恤彻底推到博士胸以上，戏谑地喊他的代号，近乎挑衅又像是情趣。

“你他妈……唔呃！”博士愠怒的骂声没能完全出口，炎客的尾巴尖毫无预兆地刺入了前端的铃口，质地坚硬又滚烫的利器破开了最脆弱敏感的部位，痛觉和快感刺得他头皮发麻几乎要两眼翻白。

博士双腿还在因为干高潮的余韵微微抽搐，炎客却没给他什么缓冲的时间。高大的萨卡兹就着这个姿势掐着身下人劲瘦有力的腰翻了个面使人成跪伏的姿势，后背空门大开朝着他。

炎客利落地褪掉身上的衣物，昂扬的性器刚得到解放就暗示意味极强地拍打在博士结实的臀肉上留下一个火热又色情的红痕，惹得那团手感极佳的肉颤动了几下。铃口的尾巴尖似乎又进去了点，胀痛和一阵阵酸麻的快感让博士有种要失禁的错觉，他双手抓着床单脸埋在胳膊里喘息着骂了声艹。

炎客听到挑挑眉，并没有再说什么刺激人的话，他一手扶着博士的腰，另一只手从床头柜抽屉里拿出一管润滑油拧开口子毫不吝啬地挤在了正对着他的那张翕合的穴口边，而后就着润滑往小穴探进一个指节。

“你，哈啊，什么时候这里也放了，唔，等，润滑剂的……”脑子一团浆糊的博士看着人熟练的动作发出破碎的质问。两人至今还从没在炎客房间试过。

“现在你知道我蓄谋已久了。”炎客几乎是有些得意地笑着喊博士的名字，转而毫无预兆地在后穴又加了一根手指，意料之中听到了对方叫出了好听的声音。

许久没有开拓的甬道并不能马上承受异物的侵犯，炎客只能用手指浅浅戳刺碾压挑逗炙热柔软的内壁，蠕动着包裹住手指的媚肉带来紧致的挤压感让欲望烧红了萨卡兹锐利逼人的金瞳。炎客眯着眼舔舔干燥的唇很快又加了一根手指。

润滑剂冰冷滑腻的触感和后穴被侵入的异物感让博士忍不住塌下腰，屁股却因此翘的更高。已经神智模糊的人丝毫没有意识到自己近乎欲求不满的动作，身后正忍得辛苦的刀术师却看得清清楚楚。

不耐烦地啧了一声，炎客草草用三根手指抽送了几下就起身扶着人的腰将自己送进渴望已久的身体内。骤然被熟悉炙热的内壁完全包裹住的快感爽得炎客忍不住低吼一声，身下的博士也同时发出一声高亢的呻吟，如同鸟兽濒死的啼鸣。

相比手指过于硕大滚烫的性器把后穴撑得几乎要撕裂开，饱胀的感觉让博士本能地想要逃离，炎客捞过他的腰再次把人抓了回来，将自己的阳物往更深处挺去，两人的下体严丝合缝地贴在一起。一下子进入太深让博士终于还是忍不住吐出了撩人的音节，如同乐师手下跳动的琴键，每一声都婉转动人。生理性泪水从通红的眼眶滚落和着汗水打湿了被拧的皱巴巴的床单，博士紧闭着双眼，睫羽微微颤动着，像被淋湿的蝶翅，显出一种惹人怜惜的柔弱之美。

炎客知道身下的人绝非什么漂亮易碎的花瓶，他的嘴角扯一个有些残虐的笑来，餍足得像某种懒洋洋的大型猎食者。

刀术师伸手掐住猎物的后颈压着人埋进床单，俯身换着花样抽插性器碾过对方最敏感的那点突起。快感层叠翻涌着冲向前端却又被堵住了出口，博士胡乱地伸手想要去扒缠在柱身上的尾巴，却不想被身后的萨卡兹狠狠打了一记，炎客居高临下地看着他，声音像是命令又像是引诱：“求我。”恶魔低语着他的名字，像是诅咒又像勾引他签下出卖灵魂的契约。

博士晃了晃神，却没能如炎客所愿。疼痛带来了一丝丝清明和铺天盖地的委屈，他偏头狠狠咬在炎客的手腕上，执拗凶狠得像被逼入绝境的幼兽，泪水却又不受控制地汹涌而出。

血腥让萨卡兹的眼睛越发炽热明亮，灼人的金色里交织了爱欲和杀气，迫得人止不住颤抖，博士却不为所动。身后激烈的冲撞从未停止，他也咬着绝不松口，鲜红的液体顺着唇齿流入口腔和唾液一起被吞进胃里，燎起熊熊烈火。

炎客松开了掐住人后颈的手转而捏住博士的下巴迫使他也松口，接着凑上去发狠地吻上那还沾着自己鲜血的双唇，近乎啃噬的粗暴动作使得这个吻从头到尾充斥着浓烈的血腥味，却又似乎恰到好处地刺激了两人。

炎客离开已经多了好几处伤口的唇畔一路向下啄吻博士的脸颊下颚和不断滴落汗珠的诱人颈侧，这时候他又温柔地得不像平时那个浑身都是刺的高傲武士了。

他尝到了微凉的咸意，还有一股如同盛放的花朵恰好开至荼蘼诱人堕落的甘甜气味，而那馥郁的芬芳里有着他自己的味道。

有什么能比亲眼看到并亲身经历一朵最美的花因为自己的培育而变得成熟动人更让花匠满足的呢？

炎客沉下眸子压下里面狂乱的快乐和欲望， 加快了身下的动作，性器每一次抽插都比之前进入得更深，就像要把卵袋也撞进去一样，无法释放的灭顶快感让博士再也没法有任何力气支撑自己，只能随着冲撞一下下往前顶，仿佛狂风骤雨里无处靠岸的船在巨浪的颠簸下不受控制地起伏。

数十下冲刺后炎客抽出尾巴，一口咬在了博士因为高潮而竭力扬起形状优美的后颈上在他体内释放了自己。

事后。

已经连呼吸都觉得累人的博士趴在床上把脸埋在枕头里不想动弹，枕头上全是身边那个萨卡兹张扬又不刺人的气味，事实上现在他身上也全是这个味道，让博士很想直接睡过去。

后颈的咬痕还在隐隐作痛，全身上下都还残留着高潮的余韵和酸软，虽然累得很，他整个人却又散发出一股慵懒餍足的气息，让一边靠在床头的炎客想抓着人再来一发。

“对了，把东西还我，炎客。”等到终于有一点力气了，博士下巴在枕头上蹭了蹭，转头朝刀术师摊开手，连声音都是糯糯的带着丝低哑。

“什么东西？”炎客挑眉明知故问道。

“你他妈，咳咳，你怎么能比我还屑，亲手送人的定情信物都可以脸不红气不喘收回去的吗？”博士哑着嗓子咳嗽两声，抬起头难以置信地控诉对方。

“谁说是定情信物了？”虽然早就习惯了这人满嘴跑火车夸大其词厚颜无耻的本质，炎客还是险些呛到，他按着人脑门压回枕头里顺手薅了把头发，接着起身走到花架旁移开花盆拿走了原本藏在下面的一枚戒指。

这本来是炎客自己的，在博士连着两次晋升他还送了特质的外套作为礼物后，炎客把这枚戒指给了博士算作回礼。原意只是让博士放心自己暂时对他没有威胁，在两人互明心意后被博士擅自当作了定情信物。这几天由于博士的特殊状况，这枚戒指就被炎客先拿回来保管了。

炎客走回窗边自然地拉过博士的手给他戴上，而后倒了杯水递给博士，却发现某个人傻愣愣地盯着戒指也不说话。

“想什么呢？”欲望得到满足的萨卡兹心情不错地掐了掐呆呆傻傻的博士的脸问道。好像没那么手感好了，但很上瘾，炎客想。

“秘密。”方才陷入幸福错觉的博士挑眉说着，偏头就着炎客的手喝了几口水。

炎客挑眉：“懒死你算了。”

博士满不在乎地哼了一声：“你弄得当然你负责。”

炎客不置可否地也哼了一声，盯着博士红通通的眼眶突然就想起来了小崽子之前动不动嚎啕大哭的样子：“你还挺能哭的。”

“胡说八道，罗德岛无所不能的指挥官莫得感情莫得眼泪……”博士懒懒地瞥他一眼，下意识怼回去，话说一半却突然醒悟过来对方指的是什么，当下黑了脸，手一抄就抓住炎客头上的角威胁道：“你他妈立刻给我全都忘掉听到没！老子才不会哭，那是生理盐水！生理盐水！”

====小剧场（为什么车也有小剧场喂）====

隔天炎客因为两只手腕上看起来非常厉害的咬痕收到了凯尔希的问候。  
炎客：哦，仙人掌扎得。  
凯尔希：？  
一边路过只听了后半句的博士：你什么时候养过仙人掌了？  
炎客：你说呢？（  
凯尔希：好了都闭嘴，我不想知道（妈的死给）


End file.
